Everything's Niff
by Clint Laufeyson
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Mainly Niff. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so don't be mean when reviewing (:  
>I ship Niff so hard it actually hurts.<br>Curt & Riker would make an awesome couple.  
>But, yeah. I'm from England, but I tried to write it as American as possible!<strong>

enjoy ;]

* * *

><p>'I said, WHERE ARE YOU?' the voice literally jumped out of Jeff's phone,<p>

'I already told you Ma. I'm at Nicks' Jeff replied calmly, peering up at a concerned looking Nick.

'Don't come home to- tonight, I don't want to see...' her voice trailed off, 'I don't want to see you, Jeff. You disgust me!' and with that, Jeff hung up.

Everyone knew Jeff's mom had problems, she drank every day and she'd often phone him during class or warbler rehearsal completely wasted. Everyone was supportive, but Jeff hated it, he hated people feeling sorry for him, he hated that people thought his mom was a bad person, she wasn't, she was just, angry with the world.

Jeff carefully placed his phone back in his pocket before releasing the tears that had built up during the phone call.

'She hates me' Jeff sobbed as Nick wrapped his arms round the blond boys neck, pulling him close so Jeff's tears were silently dropping on to the shoulder of his Dalton blazer.

'She doesn't hate you' Nick whispered, 'She just... just doesn't know how to handle the fact that...'

'I'M GAY?' Jeff cut in, 'I'm gay and a disgrace to my family!'

'Jeff!' Nick sat up straight, placing his hands sternly on Jeff's shoulders, 'you are not a disgrace to anyone, you are amazing, Jeff. The most amazing person I have ever had the honor of meeting.'

Jeff's eyes lit up, as he watched Nicks face crease into a smile.

'Thank you Nick' Jeff got up off the bed and straightened his blazer up, he took a short stroll over to Nick's mirror, wiped excess tears from his eyes and fixed his hair, 'You're such a softy'.

* * *

><p>'Mom, please.' Nick begged in a whisper 'He's having a hard time at home, just let him stay tonight',<p>

'Nick he can't' Nick's mom peered over at Jeff who was stroking Buddy, Nick's giant St Bernard, 'He hasn't been home in a week',

'He doesn't want to go home' Nick made his way over to the kitchen table, shrugging his blazer off and dropping it on a chair, 'You should've heard the things she was saying to him Ma. Please let him stay!'

'Uhh, fine. But this is the last night!' Nick pulled his mom into a quick hug before returning to Jeff's side.

'Done it yet?' he asked referring to the crossword they had been working on.

'Nuh uh, A feathered animal that lays blue eggs?' Jeff chewed the end of the pen umming and ahhing,

'Duck, Jeff.' Nick laughed, shaking his head at his friends stupidity 'It's a duck.'

'Oh yeah! Uhh, I can't be bothered' Jeff threw the pen down on the table and took a long swig of his Coca Cola, 'Want to go out?'

'Yeah sure' Nick stretched, this caused his shirt to become un-tucked from his grey school trousers and reveal a little skin, Jeff couldn't help but look, with a smile forming across his face.

* * *

><p>'Jeff?' Nick set his coffee down and sat in his usual sit at their usual table in The Lima Bean,<p>

'What?' Jeff sat directly opposite, staring deeply into Nick's chocolate brown eyes,

Drawing breath Nick closed his eyes, and breathed out loudly, 'Want me to come back to yours with you tomorrow night, just for tomorrow?'

'Err, yeah sure. I mean if you really want to' Jeff thought for a moment, then scowled, 'But my Ma might have her shit head boyfriend round' Jeff stared at the top of his coffee cup, using all his energy to stop himself throwing it across the shop.

'It's alright' Nicks eyes softened, 'Jeff, look at me', Jeff looked up, his eyes meeting with Nicks, his heart melted a little, they glistened under the artificial lights and Nick's laughter lines complimented them even more.

'You, are my best friend, always have been, always will be.' Nick lent forward, Jeff could smell his aftershave, this made his head spin, 'I'm always here for you, no matter what.'

Jeff swallowed the lump in his throat, 'Nick... You're amazing, thank you.'

_I love you, I love you, I love you_. Jeff tried to force the thought out of his brain, it wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

><p>Jeff lay in Nick's bed, staring at the ceiling; he had made up the excuse he had a headache to get some thinking time. What had happened in the coffee shop? Why did he have the urge to tell Nick he loved him? Did he? No, he couldn't. Nick was his best friend, more than that, more like a brother. Jeff sighed quietly, 'I am not in love with my best friend, I am not in love with my best friend' he repeated as quiet as possible.<p>

Nick lay on the sofa. The TV was on but he wasn't really watching it,

'Dad?' Nick lifted his head a little to get a better view of his Father who was sat in the opposite corner of the room reading a book,

'Mmm?' Nicks dad grunted, not looking up from the book,

'Dad, I think possibly, maybe, I...' Nick peered into the hallway to make sure Jeff wasn't there, He lowered his voice to a whisper 'I think I'm in love with Jeff'

Nicks dad picked up his bookmark, saved his page and carefully lay the book down of the table on his right. He removed his glasses, lightly rubbing his eyes.

'Excuse me?' Nicks dad spluttered,

'I said...' Nick squirmed uncomfortably 'I think I'm in love with, with... Jeff.'

'Ah. I knew that months ago Nicky' His Father shifted so his whole body was faced towards Nick, Nick sat upright and stared puzzled at his dad, 'What? How, I only realized myself this afternoon...'

His Father let out a hearty laugh and stood up, 'It's obvious son, you two boys, were meant to be' He walked over to Nick and lent down 'Don't let him get away' the heat of the whisper sent shivers down Nicks spine.

'I won't' Nick grinned as his Father left the room.

* * *

><p>'I'm scared...' Jeff looked up at his front door, his hand shaking as he reached into his pocket for his keys,<p>

'It'll be fine' Nick placed a reassuring hand on Jeff's shoulder, 'I'm here remember'.

Jeff pushed his key into the lock and kicked the door open,

'DAVE!' He heard his Mother's slurred voice come from the living room, 'DAVE IS THAT YOU!',

'It's me Ma.' Jeff called out, kicking their shoes off he and Nick made their way into the living room, Jeff's Mother didn't look up from the TV,

'Oh, J- Jeff, it's you' She took a swig with the bottle of cider in her left hand, 'What the fuck, Jeff, what the fuck is that doing here?' Her head snapped round as she lifted her hand to point at Nick.

'Sorry Mrs. Hanger, Jeff and I have to study for a test tomorrow.' Nick lied through his pearly white teeth, 'I was hoping I could stay?'

'Yeah, I... I don't fucking care...' Jeff's mom looked back at the TV, 'Just, Both of you... you better stay out of my sight. You fuck... you fucking faggots.'

Jeff felt a pang in his chest, he wanted to scream. 'We're going upstairs...' Jeff grabbed Nicks arm and dragged him up two sets of stairs to his loft bedroom, letting go of Nicks sleeve as soon as they reached the door, Jeff sprinted to his bed pressed him face into his pillow and screamed.

'Jeff...' Nick closed his bedroom door and made his way over to the bed, 'Jeff! Calm down, she's been drinking, she didn't mean it'

Jeff didn't register his friends advice and continued sobbing uncontrollably into his pillow,

'Jeff...' Nick tugged on his shirt,

'Nick, Nick, I'm gonna throw up' Jeff shot up, shoving past Nick and out of the door,

'Jeff open the door buddy.' Nick pressed his forehead against the cold oak, 'Jeff, please'...

The bathroom door creaked open; Nick walked in a shut it behind him.

'I can't stay here' Jeff whispered, stifling more sobs, 'I can't handle it anymore...'

Nick said nothing, just pulled the tall blond boy into a tight hug. Jeff couldn't conceal his tears any longer and cried silently into Nick's neck.

* * *

><p>'JEFF!' A deep drunk voice came from down the stairs, 'JEFF YOU FUCKING IDIOT! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!'<p>

Jeff dropped him Xbox controller and ran down the stairs, Nick closely following.

'What?' Jeff creased his face up when the smell of alcohol hit him, 'What do you want?',

'Don't you dare fucking talk to me like that' Dave spat at Jeff, 'You will fucking respect me young man!' Dave grabbed Jeff and forced him up against a wall,

'Dave, I.. I can't breathe' Jeff struggled under the man's strong grip,

'Get off him!' Nick pulled Dave's arm causing him to stumble, before Nick could do anything Dave had punched him, full pelt right in the face causing Nick to fly backwards and hit his head on the wall.

'NICK!' Jeff leapt from his sitting position, 'Nick, look at me.'

Blood poured from Nick's nose, mouth and the back of his head,

'Jeff...' Nick's eyes rolled, 'Jeff, the room's spinning',

'Nick, listen... Are you listening?' Nick nodded weakly at Jeff's request, 'Right, Nick, I'm gonna phone an ambulance, you keep your eyes open till it gets here okay?'

Jeff looked round, his eyes streaming with hot tears, 'Dave, call an ambulance...'

'But.. I' Dave stuttered, scratching his bald head,

'JUST do it...' Jeff put his hand carefully in Nicks, 'You still with me bud?'

Nick looked up at the blond boy, Jeff's eyes full of love and compassion, his heart suddenly overflowed, 'Jeff.' Nick croaked out his words, 'Jeff, I... _I love you_.'

* * *

><p><strong>I am REALLY sorry for using the word 'faggots',<strong>

It's a horrible word, I hate it.

Anyway... It's not done yet,

i will post the second chapter tomorrow :)

_Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**NiffNiffNiff.**  
><strong>You know the score.<strong>  
><em>I actually split scene changes this time :]<em>

**reviews are love ;]**

* * *

><p><em>He loves me, he loves me, he loves me.<em>

Jeff swallowed hard, he wanted to dance and sing, finally the burden had been lifted off his shoulders. Nick loved him, he loved Nick. But instead of walking hand in hand down the street, or making out Jeff was sat by Nick's hospital bed.

beep... beep... beep...

Jeff peered at the heart monitor,

'He's in a medically induced coma' The Doctor studied his clipboard carefully, 'The injury on the back of Nicholas' head was so severe...'

Jeff wasn't paying attention, the only word he heard was coma. After the Doctor finished talking, Jeff thanked him and shook his hand, the Doctor left the room.

'Oh Nick...' Jeff sighed loudly 'Please wake up Nick, please.' He could no longer look at the boy he loved just lying there, helpless.

Jeff checked back one last time before exiting the ward, 'Jeff?' Although he'd heard the voice a million times before, Jeff jumped at the sound of Blaine walking towards him, 'Jeff, where's Nick?' Blaine's eyes were misty.

'Why do you want to know?' Jeff just stared into Blaine's eyes, choking back tears.

'Jeff, I... I, Nick's my friend' Blaine screwed his face up into a depressed scowl, 'I'm allowed to be concerned'.

Jeff didn't reply, he just brushed past Blaine, tears rolling silently down his cheeks. 'Jeff, wait, Jeff stop a minute!' Blaine grabbed the blond boy by the arm, 'Dude, what's going on?',

'I love Nick, Blaine.' Jeff wiped his face with the cuff of his hoodie, and turned to walk away again,

'What?' Blaine kept a steady pace with Jeff, they reached the end of the corridor, Jeff stopped and stared intensively into Blaine's eyes 'I'm in love with my best friend and now he's in there...' Jeff gestured towards Nick's ward, 'And he could be dying...' Tears started flowing uncontrollably from Jeff's eyes.

'Oh, Jeff' Blaine's face softened, 'I'm sure he'll be fine.'

'What if he doesn't make it?' Jeff stopped crying; now he was angry.

* * *

><p>12 long days past,<p>

Nick was slipping away and there was nothing Jeff could do about it.

The doctor looked at Nick's chart before shaking his head,

'I request that you consider turning off Nicholas' life support system, it may be hard, but Nick isn't going to survive.' He put it bluntly, although it needed to be said,

'Thank you doctor' Nick's mom rubbed her eyes softly and turned to Nick's dad, 'We have to switch it off, I can't handle seeing him like this anymore. We need to let him go.'

Jeff didn't take his eyes away from Nick, studying his perfect face; his chiselled jaw had gained a small amount of hair. His eyes were closed, as if he was sleeping. But Jeff knew behind his eyelids Nick's eyes were cold and lifeless.

After a heated debate, Nick's parents decided it was for the best that his life support machine was turned off,

'Would you like us to leave so you can say goodbye?' Nick's mom asked Jeff, placing a soft hand on the boys shoulder,

'No. I'm not saying goodbye.' Jeff's eyes shifted to meet hers, 'I'm never gonna say goodbye.'

* * *

><p>'...We therefore commit Nicholas' body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in the sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life.' The priest beckoned Nick's mum to come forward,<p>

'I'll miss you' She tossed the dirt into the grave, 'My precious baby boy',

The ceremony went on for a further hour, everyone said their goodbyes, and went to the wake. Everyone apart from Jeff.

'I'm not going anywhere' Jeff sobbed as he settled beside Nicks grave, 'You had to leave me didn't you, everything was gonna be good Nick, now you're gone and I'm on my own'

Jeff traced his finger across the engraving on Nicks headstone,

_'Nicholas Adam Campbell._

_1993 – 2011._

_Beloved Son, Grandson, Brother and Friend._

_You will be sadly missed.'_

'Friend...' Jeff studied the word carefully, 'Nick, why didn't you stay, I wanted to be more, I... I love you, Nick' Hot tears started rolling down Jeff's cheeks and in a matter of minutes he found himself hugging the headstone, sobbing inconsolably.

* * *

><p>'Jeff... Jeff honey wake up' Nick's mom's voice was soft and patient as Jeff forced his eyes open, he was in Nick's room, in Nick's bed, being woken up by Nick's mom. 'You'll be late for school honey',<p>

Nick's mom pushed the blond bangs out of Jeff's face and smiled sweetly at him,

'I don't want to go to school' He rested his head on her shoulder as he felt himself welling up, 'I can't go without... without Nick'

She shot Jeff a reassuring smile, 'You'll be fine dear, perhaps it'll help'

Jeff obeyed, managing to dress himself and climb silently into Nick's mom's car.

'Thank you Jeff' She pulled up at the gates of Dalton,

'What for?' Jeff asked, adjusting the strap on his bag,

'Making Nick so happy.' She reached into her bag, pulling out a chain with a cross on, 'He was gonna give you this on your birthday. He loved you Jeff, more than he'd ever loved anyone before.'

Jeff let the chain fall into the palm of his hand before pulling Nick's mom into a tight hug and getting out of the car, 'I love him too. Always will.'

Jeff felt a sudden rush of love and in the back of him mind, Nick's voice echoed,

'It's all going to be okay. I believe in you Jeff. I love you.'

* * *

><p>'Hey, Jeff.' Wes pulled the blond boy into a hug, 'I'm sorry. But he'd of been proud of you for being so strong',<p>

'Thanks buddy' Jeff smiled weakly at Wes, 'Hey, do you think I could... err, sing something at Warbler rehearsal today?'

'Of course bro!' Wes looked sympathetically into Jeff's eyes, 'what were you thinking of doing?',

'You'll see.' Jeff walked away, lightly patting Wes on the back as he did.

* * *

><p><strong>GAAAH.<strong>

I killed him!  
>I haven't decided what song it is Jeff's gonna sing yet so,<br>be patient ;]

_Oh btw. I'm sorry if this is complete tosh, but i'm gonna carry on writing 'cause i love it :]_**  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I finally found the _perfect song_!  
>I think I have to say it doesn;t belong to me,<br>Nope, I wish I had written it,  
>such a beautiful song!<br>Talkin' to the moon - Bruno Mars.  
><strong>

**This was proof-read by a very good friend so all spelling/punctuation mistakes are her fault! ;]  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jeff unhooked his bag from his shoulder and settled on the brown leather couch in the Warbler rehearsal room. 'Nick...' Jeff spoke quietly, into thin air, 'You better be listening when I sing this afternoon. It'll be for you, Nick. From now on, everything's for you.'<br>'Jeff...' Wes looked round the room before quickly spotting Jeff, 'Oh, Jeff. So glad I found you.' Wes sounded breathless, 'Err... Some of the guys were wondering if you... if, you wanted to help clear Nick's room.' Wes gnawed on his bottom lip as Jeff pulled his bag strap back over his shoulder,  
>'Yeah sure.'<p>

* * *

><p>Jeff hadn't even noticed he was crying until he felt a soft hand wipe a tear from his cheek, He looked round to see Blaine smiling sympathetically at him,<br>'Do you want us to leave?' Blaine's own eyes full of sorrow and despair, 'You sort through the things you think his parents might want to keep, we'll be back in an hour.'  
>Jeff stood alone in Nick's dorm room, studying the pin board above his bed; he saw a birthday card and opened it...<br>_'To Nick,  
>Happy Birthday bruddah!<br>Thank you for all your help this year, I don't know where I'd be without you.  
>Love you bro!<br>Jeffers =].'  
><em>Tears escaped from Jeff's eyes as he lay the card on Nick's bed side table, he made his way over to the wardrobe and took one of Nick's old Dalton hoodies out.  
>As he pulled the piece of clothing over his head he breathed in, inhaling Nick's unforgettable scent.<p>

* * *

><p>The sound of Wes bringing his gavel forcefully down on the table snapped Jeff out of his Nick related daydream.<br>'We've all lost someone special in Nick.' Wes' eyes filled with tears, shakily he carried on, 'He was an amazing singer, dancer and all round such a nice guy.'  
>Nod's and muffled 'Yeah's' echoed round the room.<br>'Jeff.' Wes carried on, 'Would you like to say something before you sing?' Jeff looked round the room; he could've sworn all the eyes on him were burning a hole in Nick's hoodie, which he had refused to remove all day.  
>'Err, yeah...' Jeff got up from his chair and made his way to the front of the room where all the other Warblers could see him, clearing his throat his cheeks got warm as he inhaled deeply, 'Err... I don't... Hmm. You all want me to say something about Nick? Nick, Nick, Nick.' The name felt right, he continued to repeat himself, 'Nick... Okay. Nick Campbell was my best friend, the dorkiest kid I've ever met in my entire life.' This comment received a few chuckles from Jeff's on looking classmates, 'Every Saturday night we'd sit in his room playing Xbox, eating junk and talking about useless shit that neither of us really cared about. Nick was also the kindest person I'd ever had the honour of knowing, he had a huge heart and always put everyone else before himself.' Jeff swallowed hard, silently promising himself that he wouldn't start crying, 'He's the only thing I had to live for. Because, not only was Nick my best friend, he was the only person I have ever truly loved with every inch of my being-' Jeff jumped when Wes placed his hand on his shoulder,<br>'Jeff, would you like to sing now?' Jeff smiled sincerely and nodded; he made his way over to the piano and settled in the seat. This was his moment, to tell Nick just how much he missed him.

Jeff softly pressed a few keys on the piano, before he started,  
><em>'I know you're somewhere out there,<br>somewhere far away.  
>I want you back,<br>I want you back'.  
><em>Jeff inhaled deeply before pressing more keys and creating a steady rhythm,  
><em>'My neighbours think I'm crazy.<br>But they don't understand,  
>you're all I had.<br>You're all I had'._

Jeff felt his chest tighten and he went into the chorus,  
><em>'At night when the stars light up my room<em>,  
><em>I sit by myself,<br>talking to the moooooon.  
>Tryna' to get to yoooooou.<br>And hopes you're on the other side,  
>talking to me too.<br>Oh am I a fool?  
>Who sits alone talking to the moon?'<em>

Jeff paused briefly, taking in his surroundings.  
>He looked at each Warbler, one by one.<br>Kurt's head was buried in Blaine's chest, but Jeff could tell he was crying as the tips of his ears were ruby.  
>Wes shot Jeff a reassuring smile; both Wes' hands were busy. His left hand was rubbing soothing circles into Thad's back, who had crossed his arms on the desk and rested his head on top of them. His right hand was clenched tightly in David's, so tightly that his knuckles were turning a strange shade of white.<br>Jeff turned his attention back to the piano and continued singing...  
><em>'I'm feeling like I'm famous,<br>the talk of the town.  
>They say I've gone mad,<br>Yeah, I've gone mad.'_

Jeff took another look round the room.  
>He's eyes locked on the Warbler group photo hanging above the door. It took him no time to find Nick within the picture, his dazzling smile stood out from everyone else's.<br>Jeff eyes stayed focused on the picture as his pressed softly on the piano keys...  
><em>'But they don't know what I know,<br>because when the sun goes down,  
>Someone's talking back,<br>yeah they're talking back.'_

From the other side of the room Jeff heard Blaine start harmonizing; soon enough all the Warblers were quietly backing him.  
>Jeff felt the emotion building and gave it all he had, skilfully pounding the keys...<br>_'At night when the stars light up my room,  
>I sit by myself talking to the mooooooon<br>Tryna' to get to yoooooou  
>and hopes you're on the other side,<br>Talking to me too.  
>Or am I a fool?<br>Who sits alone talking to the moon?'_

And with his last ounce of strength, Jeff played the last few keys unable to fight back the tears ...  
><em>'I know you're somewhere out there,<br>somewhere far away.'  
><em>Everyone in the room stood up and clapped, some wiped their wet faces with the cuffs of their blazers.  
>'Thank you.' Jeff was overwhelmed by Kurt throwing his arms around him and pulling him into a tight hug.<p>

* * *

><p>'It was amazing.' Wes took a mouthful of Coca Cola, and then almost spat it all over Jeff, 'OH MY GOD! I nearly forgot!' Wes reached in to his pocket pulling out a piece of paper, a letter addressed to Jeff. 'I found it under Nick's pillow when I was tidying his room.'<br>Jeff studied his name which was written on the front, 'Have you read it?'  
>'I did, err; I started reading it, but stopped after I realized it was personal.' Wes looked at his hands guiltily.<br>'It's okay.' Jeff smiled picking up his bag, 'I'm gonna shoot off. I'll catch you later.' Wes waved the boy off before returning to his lunch.  
>Reaching in his pocket, Jeff pulled out Nick's dorm keys. He let himself in, kicked off his shoes, dropped his bag and settled on Nick's bed.<br>'What's this then, eh?' Jeff looked questioningly at the letter that lay in front of him.  
>Emotion swelling, Jeff opened the letter and began internally reading it...<br>_'Dear Jeff,  
>I've got something I want to tell you, But as you know, I'm not very good at talking so I'm just gonna write it all down.<br>You've been my best friend for as long as I can remember, I don't know what I'd do without you. You mean everything and a little bit more.'_  
>Jeff blinked, letting a single tear fall on to the paper,<br>_'Anyway... what I actually want to say, or write is. I love you, Jeff. And I've realized that, I always have and I always will.  
>It really doesn't matter whether you love me back, Jeff. Just so long as I know I won't lose you. I don't think I could handle losing you; it'd be just as bad as or worse than dying.<br>Thank you for being so amazing, Jeff.  
>Always yours, Nick. x'<em>  
>Jeff swallowed hard, folding the paper up and putting it in his pocket.<br>'I love you, too.' Jeff whispered tears rolling down his cheeks. 'Always have, always will.'  
>Even from beyond the grave, Nick made Jeff smile like no one else ever could.<br>Finally, Jeff had closure.

* * *

><p><strong>aaaaand. We're done!<strong>  
><strong>I hope it wasn't TOO painful to read.<strong>  
><strong>Thankyou aaaaaand goodnight! :)<strong>


End file.
